The Final Battle of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield
by Italian Rose
Summary: I didn't like the way the final battle ended in The Battle of Five Armies and this is my version of that final battle with my own OC as the little difference that changed the entire outcome for our beloved dwarfs.


I heard the drumbeats as I scrambled up the frozen cliff side to Ravenhill. As I clawed my way over the edge and out onto the ice under the overhang I saw Kili step out of the shadow of the lower passage of the watchtower at the same time as Azog appeared, dragging Fili, at the top of the tower.

"This one dies first,"

Azog proclaimed in Black Speech while holding Fili out over the edge. I knew what was about to happen and there was no way to stop it but I knew there was still a chance that I could maybe save the members of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.

Azog continued to speak to Thorin who stood just over my head. Fili shouted,

"Go. Run!"

I took the opportunity and used the mist over the frozen falls as cover and ran for the other side. I made it to the steps as I heard the sickening sound of Fili's body hitting the snow covered ground. I reached his side a moment later and he was, mercifully, still alive but only just. I could heal the wounded, not the dead. He gasped for the breath that had been knocked out of him, his eyes darting everywhere.

"Fili, darling, stay with me. I can fix this but I need you to stay with me."

His eyes finally landed on mine and stayed there. I brushed the hair from his face and whispered,

"Don't you dare leave me."

Then I turned him on his side and grabbed the jar of Athelas from my satchel. I spread it on the stab wound on his back and started to chant in elvish while praying that half elf was enough to save my dwarfs. Fili ground his teeth to hold in the scream.

I could faintly hear Thorin's shout for Kili as I continued to chant. Fili got quiet as warmth spread from my hands and that's when I knew it was working. I moved my hands to reveal the wound which appeared like a scar rather than the fresh Morgul blade wound it was. I gently lay him on his back again and ran my hands down his sides to his hips, feeling for any broken bones. As I shifted his hips he cried out and his hand shot out and grabbed mine in a vice. They were broken. I cursed under my breath in elvish. I pulled another bottle from my satchel. Moving back up his side, I cradled Fili's head and held the bottle to his lips.

"Drink Fili. This is all I can do to mend your broken hips."

I tipped the bottle and he obliged. The clang of swords echoed above as I lay Fili back in the snow.

"This is far from ideal my prince, but I have to leave you. I have to try to help your brother and Thorin."

I wrapped my arms under his and pulled him behind a large fallen boulder for cover.

"I will come back for you,"

I promised, then ran for the stairs of the watchtower and the sounds of battle.

As I ascended the winding and broken stairs I heard Tauriel's voice calling for Kili. Hearing him call her name both gave me hope and was a knife to my half human heart. He was alive, for now. I raced on toward them. I knew in my gut something terrible was going to happen to him and if I could do anything to stop it I would.

I arrived on the walkway above just in time to see Bolg's blade disappear into Kili's chest. Everything moved in slow motion at that moment. I don't remember moving my bow from its place over my chest but I saw the arrow pierce the orc's shoulder and him drop Kili and begin to move toward Tauriel. She jumped up and threw her arms around its neck, swinging wide out over the edge. Her feet connected with rock and she propelled them both off the tower. I ran to the edge to see her and the orc tumble to a stop. She was moving and alive. I raced back to Kili.

There was a tear on his cheek and he stared, unblinking at the sky above. His breath was shallow and slow but like Fili, he was still alive and I prayed he stayed that way. I knelt at his side and pulled a second jar of the Athelas solution from my satchel. I poured it into my hand and spread it the length of the gapping wound in his chest and once again began to chant in elvish. Kili's eyes found mine as I continued to chant and I prayed that this would not be the last time I got to look into those beautiful dark eyes. I knew he was seeing the invisible glow begin to form around my figure as the warmth spread through my hands on his chest telling me that this was working.

His eyes closed and his breathing eased back to normal. I wiped my hands on my tunic and brushed the hair from his face. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. I let my lips linger a moment and then whispered in his ear,

"Tauriel is ok. I saw her moving below. Fili is alive. I was able to save him. I pray this isn't the last time I see you, my love but I have to go help your uncle and brother so if it is I want you to know that I wish you and Tauriel a long and blissful life."

I kissed his cheek then stood and ran in the direction of the frozen falls.

I leapt down the steps and slid out onto the ice to see Azog standing over Thorin at the edge of the frozen water fall. I could see Thorin straining to keep Azog's blade from piercing his chest. I didn't even hesitate. I pulled my bow from over my chest, nocked an arrow and drew back. My arrow sliced through the frigid air and buried itself in the orc's throat. Thorin knocked the prosthetic blade away and plunged his sword through the armor and into Azog's chest. He flipped the orc on its back and rammed the sword home until it seated in the ice beneath.

He sat back on the ice and stared unbelieving at the pale orc before him. I approached and lay a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at me then turned back to his dead enemy. I knelt next to him and asked,

"Are you injured, my king?"

It took him a moment and he said,

"Yes but not grievously. Tend to the others."

That seemed to stir his mind and he looked back at me and asked,

"The others? Fili? Kili?"

I smiled slightly.

"Alive."

His eyes went wide.

"Fili?"

"Yes, Thorin. He survived the fall and I was able to use an Athelas solution to heal his wound. His hips are broken and they will take time to heal. But he will heal. Kili is fine as well. He nearly wasn't but Tauriel bought me the time to save him. The Company of Thorin Oakenshield lives on."

He looked immensely relieved. He placed a hand on my arm and said,

"Thank you."

I nodded and then stood as the rest of the company approached their leader. I made my way back across the ice to find Fili and get him the care he needed. And, however much I wanted to be at Kili's side, I knew his heart belonged to Tauriel and she would care for him the rest of his days.


End file.
